The Nobodies
by CannibalNel
Summary: Bleach AU. Five completely different adolescents, sharing the same hobby. Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu, Nelliel and Toshiro are five abnormal high school students. Or are they just how a normal teenager actually is? - rating may change to M-
1. Strawberry's Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **_**Bleach belong to Tite Kubo. This work of fiction is owned by me though. Kubo-sensei.. can we just switch? Pretty, pretty please? I swear you can troll all you want here as well. **

_**Prologue I ~ Strawberry's First Entry**_

_Yo ~ I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Resident of Karakura Town for about the last sixteen years. Maybe more if you count the time I spent inside my mom's belly. Actually I don't really like talking about my mom – it brings up some emotions a manly guy like me should never have, even if my old man says it's perfectly normal to have them._

_I think it's normal as well. To love your family – and a guy who loves his mother knows how to respect other women. Some of them at least. I just heard 'bout a rapist a few blocks from my house, that in reality was a true family's man. Karakura Town is a pretty dangerous place to live in. My dad always said that back in the day it used to be a pretty nice place to live, but for the past fifteen years or so, it is really just a hell hole filled with thugs and every kind of person you don't want to meet in a dark alley at night._

_Anyway... this is supposed to be my .. diary? Let's call it a journal because the word diary sounds to girly. And I swear I'm not girly. - Except for that time Yuzu made me wear a pink dress when I was twelve and she was nine. I could not help it though – the kid was crying over our mother's death again, and I asked her what would brighten up her day._

_Tatsuki managed to take multiple pictures of me to use as blackmail. She still has them hidden somewhere in her room, waiting to threaten me. Well, she's my best friend but sometimes she can be a total bitch. I think she's a lesbian as well. Nah. I'm kidding – but who wouldn't want to have a hot make out session with me?I just got a punch in the gut and she didn't speak to me for days. Don't get me wrong I was … fifteen. So yeah.. that happened last year. But I swear I've changed. I don't really hit on girls anymore, or brag about myself._

_I think it's because I almost killed a person three months ago._

~ _**end of first entry**_ ~

Kurosaki Ichigo sat up from his small wooden desk, closing the notebook before him. You could not really tell it was a diary, but the move he made, hiding it under it a bunch of papers could tell its importance. It was a usual day in the Kurosaki residence, just a few minutes before the three teenagers living under its roof would start preparing for school.

Karin and Yuzu, his twin sisters were middle school students, soon to go to high school next year, when Ichigo would be a senior. He wasn't particularly happy about it. Having his sisters around too much made him nervous. He was never one to set a bad example.

Mainly because the boy was never at home.

Taking a few steps to his also small closet, he fished out his uniform pants and shirt, changing quickly without noticing a small tear on one of the sleeves. Running a hand through his hair, he searched around the room finding his school bag after a few minutes of looking under his bed. It wasn't really heavy.

Running down the stairs, he jumped on the wooden floor, about to fall on his black haired sister. They started yelling at each other like usual, and went to the dining table without stopping to call names at each other. Their father, Isshin, didn't make a comment on that.

It was usual for the two of them to fight. Some would say that the twins could actually be Ichigo and Karin. Sharing almost the same facial features and that permanent scowl, their only difference was in sex and hair color.

Kurosaki Yuzu on the other hand was a pretty calm individual managing to keep the house clean and tidy, when her siblings would spend their day out, getting into fights or sometimes when Karin would find somebody to play soccer with.

Their father was a doctor, running his own private clinic. It wasn't much, but they had a pretty nice life. Living in Karakura Town really lowered your standards at times. Kurosaki Masaki, his wife and Ichigo's mother was killed because of those low standards. Because of that town.

But that's another story. A pretty painful story for everyone from the Kurosaki family to handle, and even more for Ichigo. He was there when she died. He's sure it's his fault.

Maybe that's why he turned into the young man he is. However, that's something he will never admit. It's a miracle his sisters turned out to be fine. Their dad might be a mild nutcase but took good care of them. Always, even during some of the boy's tantrums.

As a pre-teen he was not an easy child. He had hurt Karin once. Badly. Ichigo would just drown in guilt whenever he thought back about it. Just a simple fight between siblings turned into a fist fight, and a broken nose. It was the first and last time he saw his black haired sister cry.

He had a talk with his father after that. And never laid a hand on a woman again.

Ichigo focused that rage of his on other things. On other people. He went through a gang phase, wanting to be part of a big group. To belong somewhere. He never became one of them – he wasn't that stupid. His dad cared too much for him. It was the only time in his life that Isshin hit one of his kids. Just a small slap, on Ichigo's cheek when he was thirteen and a half.

He never laid a hand on a cigarette again. Nor he became part of his middle school's gang. He was called a scaredy-cat for never managing to become part of it, somebody acting all tough but not wanting to be a part of them.

He got the beating of his life that day. And decided to become stronger.

Arisawa Tatsuki, his best friend since they were four, helped him improve his skills. Already having a black belt in karate, and him knowing the basics from when he was a kid and attending the local dojo, he managed to turn that talent of his and that rage, into something more.

Kurosaki Ichigo, sixteen years old, attending Karakura High School, became fearless. He got into more fights, serious confrontation, with adult gangs. With the kind of person your parents wouldn't want you to even know what she or he truly is.

That's the way his life was. Fighting. Going to school. Fighting some more. Having dinner with his family. Doing homework. Almost getting killed by the local drug killer. Going to sleep. Next day same old shit would happen.

Until then. The moment he almost destroyed everything.

There are a lot of things that could be said about the incident, but as time goes by it'd be easier to understand.

To other people Ichigo would be a person attempting murder. To Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck he was a savior.

The strawberry had heard of abusive boyfriends. But what he witnessed wasn't just abuse. It could be called a murder of its own. And that girl, patiently waiting for her life to end, made his insides boil. He could stand the drug dealers, the prostitutes, the thugs attacking suddenly ready to slice him in two, but seeing that scene made him practically see red.

It reminded him of a familiar incident that happened almost seven years ago. And when that happened, Ichigo, almost sixteen years old and pretty muscular for his age knew he could do it. He never carried a knife, nor any other weapon. His bare hands could always do – but the guy was huge. Tall, too tall to be called a normal person, but extremely thin as well.

Something inside Ichigo told him he should not take that person lightly. The hard pipe, the blood, her screams. He couldn't stop. He continued, hitting and hitting, even if the guy had fainted.

The girl had pulled him back, crying her eyes out, screaming for him to stop. Being almost as tall as him, she had pulled him back, and finally being able to stop him.

Ichigo had blood spilling down his shirt, scratches on his face and hands, bruises everywhere. The girl's state was far worse. The blood on both of them had begun crusting, as the light rain started hitting their frames, plus the fainted male's one.

_Run._ That's what she had said to him. He could get in serious trouble for it, and Ichigo's record wasn't as clean as he wanted it to be. He had ran and ran, setting foot inside his house after a matter of minutes, falling inside the living room without being able to breathe. He had a panic attack that night. His sister Yuzu found him lying down unable to breathe, the blood on him leaving marks on the shiny wooden floor.

His dad had taken him to the clinic. Everything had turned black, and after almost a whole day he had woken up. Jumping off the bed, still feeling dizzy, crawling into a fetal position on the floor, remembering what he had done.

Thankfully his sisters were out on chores, his father finding him.

_Dad. I think I killed somebody._

His father had looked at him, shocked for a minute, looking at his usual scowling son, crying like a small child. No murder was being reported by the TV.

He would have never found out what happened to that duo, if the female wouldn't come and find him four days after the incident.

She introduced herself as Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Ichigo called her Nel every time he saw her afterward. Jumping off his low window, he met her down on the street, nervously looking around if anyone was able to spot them. It was almost three am, but in that part of the town every kind of person could pass by.

She had thanked him, and said that Nnoitra – apparently her boyfriend – remembered nothing. Probably fucked up a good part of his brain._ Not that he had a brain to begin with_. She had laughed, while Ichigo just stared at her.

It took her time to say everything, and make him understand.

Ichigo still could not understand why she was with that pig. Women at that moment seemed so strange to him.

His father made him go see a psychologist for the next three months. They decided for him to keep a diary to write about everything that made him suppress that strange anger he would feel.. It made things calm down a little. He got into fights less frequently.

However, that could be because it was summer and school fights were out of the question. The young man had changed high schools just before the second semester, starting today. Isshin had told him a fresh start would do him good. So Karakura High School it was. Tatsuki's highschool,. It was a bit away from Ichigo's house but he could not say no to his dad. After everything that had happened it was the least he would do.

As for now, all he could do was keep that rage of his under control. Until the switch would get flipped off, and hell would break lose again.

-TBC

**A/N**: This fic is going to have multiple point of views, pairings, swearing, violence, sensitive subjects and maybe ( I said maybe - ) character death. You've been warned.

Next chapter – _Princess' Prologue_


	2. Princess' Prologue

_**Prologue II – Princess' First Entry**_

_Ya-hoo...! Hello, Diary man. There must be a hidden spirit residing here called diary man , right? If there isn't then what's the reason to write one? Ehm... Then, nice to meet ya D.M. ( going to stand for Diary Man because it's boring writing it again and again ). I'm Inoue Orihime, turning sixteen tomorrow. I'm a Virgo and my blood type is BO. My best friend is Tatsuki-chan, and I've been a student of Karakura High School for almost a year now._

_Ehm... that's all I can think of writing right now. Maybe...maybe, I should try writing about the guy I like but I don't actually have a crush on anyone. Except for that orange headed boy Tatsuki introduced to me ages ago. He was pretty cute._

_Actually, I haven't been into boys for a while now. I don't know why that happened. Maybe they just throw me off for a reason. It's not that I don't like all of them... Sado-kun is really nice. And Ishida-kun. But there are other boys that at times I feel threatened by. I don't like how my body turned out to be._

_My friends call it a gift. That face of mine, and that body, but in reality I'm just a piece of meat to every male's ( and some of the female population's) eyes. Something not so nice happened to me three years ago, making me understand how ugly this world can be._

_I hope this year is going to change that. Maybe I'll be someone else._

_Inoue Orihime, and not just that big breasted girl._

-end of first entry -

The almost sixteen year old female rose from her desk, turning off her small laptop, and straightening her already perfect uniform. Sure that all of the buttons of her shirt were fixed to not reveal any part of her bosom, and pulling her skirt as low as she could she felt assured that the new school year would be the best she ever had before.

In Japan it wouldn't be called a new school year – nor in her eyes it wasn't exactly that, just the second semester of her eleventh school year. But changes would've been made for sure. And she could not wait for it. The second semester was always the best, having the winter break right in the middle of it, making it able for her to spend her Christmas with her best friend's family.

It was nice that the Arisawa household would have her over for dinner at times, even if Orihime would feel like dead weight. Tatsuki's mom always called asking her to come and visit, trying to assure her that they really wanted to have her over.

Inoue believed her, but most of the time she would just spend her day alonr in her tiny apartment finishing her homework or improving her cooking skills. Sado Yasutora and Ishida Uryuu, her two best male friends lived alone as well, but they were usually busy with whatever they were doing.

So it was just her and her new diary spending their days alone, going on walks while it was still early morning to avoid meeting any dangerous faces, and working at the bakery a few blocks away from her apartment.

The girl's parents had died a lot of years ago. She could not even remember their faces, or sometimes even forget their names.

She could clearly remember her older brother, Sora. He passed away three years ago, leaving Orihime alone in the world. Thankfully she had a pretty well-off aunt, paying for everything she needed, granted her niece would bring her good grades whenever the two of them would meet.

Brushing her teeth, and checking her hair, the teenager startrd chirping some lyrics from a song she could never remember its title, turning off all of her apartments lights, as she checked her wrist watch. She still had a few minutes left to be late, but she decided to act fast, and reach school early to see all of the familiar faces she had missed during the school break.

Aside from Tatsuki and Sado she hadn't seen anyone else during it, feeling even more alone as the warm boring days of summer would pass, without any changes. Inoue liked the sense of routine. It was nice. Made her feel safe.

She ran out of her apartment, jumping down the stairs, and walking in a jog at the direction of her school. It wasn't very far away, but she didn't feel like losing any more time. Just a few meters away she would find new friends and new possibilities. It would be interesting.

At least that's what she thought until she collided on a rock hard surface.

" …What the fuck?"

Orihime looked up, feeling a rush running up her spine, when she heard the threatening voice coming a few heads above her, until her gaze fell on the face of the surface – or actually person's face that she almost fell on.

Two blazing blue eyes, with some weird marking below them, and bright... blue hair. Plus a menacing smile, and a figure that seemed to strong for her to handle fighting with.

The next thing the girl did could be classified as over the top, but she was Inoue Orihime, and she wasn't really good at handling strange dangerous guys.

" … I'm so... sorry!" she screamed, and immediately left running to the school's gates, without looking back. Thankfully not a lot of people had witnessed what happened, or else she would feel even more embarrassed.

She looked once behind her back, and felt her face redden, spotting the guy still looking at her. Smiling.

She was so screwed.

So much for making a nice entrance. Why. Damn her luck.

Orihime continued trying to cover her furious blush, looking at the ground below her as she walked near the school building, without thinking of anything aside from that embarrassing moment.

" Hey..."

A hand gently patted her back, making her squeak, jump and then almost fall on the ground once again. Starting to breathe heavily she turned around to see who had just touched her, finally calming down a little when she noticed the bright pair of eyes and black hair of the female before her.

" Tatsuki-chan! You really scared me there you know."

" I expected no less from you. That Grimmjow jerk was saying something about a big breasted girl falling on him And then overheard that said girl ran away screaming. It wasn't the first time something like that happened to you dear."

Orihime's blush became even brighter, and she looked down on the ground again, feeling her ears turning hot as well.

" Ehm.. I guess I should say it wasn't me.. but you really know me Tatsuki-chan."

The black haired female chuckled, petting the top of Orihime's soft hair, without saying anything. A few seconds passed like that, before a sudden announcement was made, everyone hearing the headmaster's voice.

" _Attention students – the start of the second semester's speech will be made ..._"

And so on. Orihime didn't hear the rest of it being pulled by Tatsuki to the direction which the headmaster pointed them to go. It would really be just another boring school year.

And a pretty embarrassing one as well.

The girl spotted some of her old classmates whispering, as they stood at full attention – at least some of them – and heard the headmaster's boring speech. Thankfully Arisawa was just two girls in front of Inoue, being only two cm shorter than her.

Time passed like that, people yawning, girls giggling and guys pulling stupid pranks on the rest of them, until the bell rang again, and all of the students were appointed to their classrooms.

Being at the same class as her friend, Inoue took some extra time to find a good spot to sit at, and close to Tatsuki and the others , without paying attention to the other students passing by.

" Class... Class. Please take your seats." their homeroom teacher had made her entrance, her usual clothes, and glasses still the same as ever.

Orihime could overhear some girls at the back whisper about a new guy, who was apparently even more dangerous than Chad ( aka Sado. Most people called him that though.)

In reality Sado Yasutora was as harmful as a fly. When he wanted to be at least. Maybe it seemed that way to Orihime because he had always protected her since they first met each other.

" A new student will be added to our classroom, changing schools for personal reasons this semester. Please show the kind of students I raised to be proud of , to him."

" I hope he's gonna be hot." a faint whisper came from the desk to her right.

" Tatsuki-chan please be a little more..."

Orihime's remark was cut off, staring at the boy entering the classroom at the same time as Tatsuki's eyes shot open wide, and … screamed.

" What the hell you fucking moron! You didn't even tell me you were going to come here! Do you think I like having you aroun-"

" Arisawa-san please refrain from what you're doing right now. The door is just a few steps away from here."

Tatsuki rested her head on the desk, sulking a bit over her male friend's betrayal. Orihime didn't say anything, waiting for the orange headed boy to speak up.

" Yo. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Some of you..." he stared at the black haired female sending daggers,  
" … may already know me. For those who don't... nice meeting ya. I guess." he mumbled the last bit, and walked to the desk appointed by the teacher, right next to Ishida Uryuu's.

Uryuu didn't seem particularly happy about it. Maybe they already knew each other. Inoue looked at them for a second, but immediately gazed back at the teacher, listening at her own little speech about the importance of that semester.

That day passed pretty slowly, aside from some fights between the new student and Tatsuki. He chatted with Orihime for a bit, remembering her from the time they met each other not so long ago, and also said hello to Sado. Apparently they were pretty good friends, even if Sado wasn't one to talk a lot. But Inoue was friends with him as well.. so she could not judge him, much.

" Can you fucking believe it?" Arisawa Tatsuki yelled as they made their way towards the entrance of the school ready to leave. Most people had already went home, but Orihime had her student council duties on the way, as well as Tatsuki's karate practice.

" Believe what Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime replied sweetly.

" That moronic jerk is going to be in the same class as we are. And not only that I see him almost every afternoon as well." her friend retorted, her tone as deadly as possible.

" I thought you were friends -"

" He just makes me so mad at times. Just... forget it Orihime. No need to bother you with it." Tatsuki sighed, and touched her forehead with her free hand.

" So.. do you want to grab some ice cream on the way back? You have a day off, neh?"

" Yep~ Let's have some. I'm starving." the slightly taller girl replied, when her stomach growled hungrily. Inoue continued chatting with her friend, passing through the school gates, as an autumn breeze hit her face, making her feel exhilarated. Turning to the right, she continued mumbling about the new ice cream flavor she wanted to try out... and collided to a familiar hard surface once again.

" This is not turnin' to be funny, little girl."

Orihime's eyes shot open, and quickly looked up. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was standing before her, sporting the same menacing smile as that morning.

" … What's your problem dude? Can't you not hide in corners? It's not Orihime's fault." Tatsuki replied in a dead tone, and snatched Inoue away, without letting her friend say something more.

_I'm sorry._

Her mouth never moved to say that. Orihime didn't feel embarrassed anymore. A bad feeling was starting to form inside of her.

What fate had laid for her wasn't going to be pretty.

At least not as pretty as these eyes of hers.

~ TBC

**A/N**: Expect about three more prologues – depends if I'm going to add an extra main character to my story - , then I'm going straight to longer chapters ( most of them until now were three pages long on Open Office, so expect something of five-six pages when the prologues are done with.) And I want to make a note about the whole pairing thing.. I'm not even sure who is going to do what with who. But this fic will be soon categorized as Rated M. You've been warned. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Next one is more exciting having Uryuu as the main character ~ I hope it'll be your cup of tea, as well. - about the nicknames, I know they're unoriginal but I find them cute. I also like writing pretty short chapters and making quick updates, so just bear with it if you don't like it. If you do, please enjoy. See ya soon lovelies~

**Next chapter**: _Needle's First Entry_


End file.
